Was I Right?
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: You looked up at me with those big, green eyes; I love those eyes, and you asked me ‘You don’t remember me do you?’ I lied; I shook my head, and told you we’ve never met. Though in all honesty I had probably thought about you every day since we first met.


Got bored during class so I decided to write a cute little one shot for my favorite couple. ^.^

* * *

_"My dearest love,_

_I am writing this more for myself than for you. To remind myself of everything we have done together. To be able to look back and see all of the times we've shared together. How I would trade it for nothing in the world…How…_

_When I first saw you, on that pier, I knew you were something special. As time went by, and I got to know you more, I knew I was right. You are special. Unique. A brilliant gift to this world. When you first spoke a chill went up my spine, and I told myself I had to do anything possible to hear that beautiful voice every day. During that tournament I was able to. Few know it, but I was completely content during everything that happened then, just because you were there._

_Time went on for us, it wasn't several years later that I saw you again, sitting on a park bench. Some might think I'd forget your face, but no one could forget your face, it's serene features, your smooth skin…I was too afraid to say anything. Much unlike myself I'll admit; no one ever scares me. I started getting angry. That you could have this power over me…It wasn't fair that one person could do that to another._

_I intended to walk straight by you, not say anything, but you wouldn't let me. I still chuckle when I think of what you said to me, no fear in your eyes. 'Aren't you the one who hates my brother?' I didn't say anything, and intended to just keep walking away, but you grabbed my arm and stopped me. You looked up at me with those big, green eyes…I love those eyes…And you asked me, 'You don't remember me do you?' I lied; I shook my head, and told you we've never met. Though in all honesty I had probably thought about you every day since I first met you._

_You looked so sad, disappointed I guess. I was flattered. I suppose we had been through a lot together. What with my step brother and all. Running for our lives in some twisted virtual reality. We may have not of spent much time together there, but it was an important event in both of our lives. But I digress…_

_You looked down at the ground and pouted, I couldn't help but smile, I'm glad you didn't see. 'I guess you wouldn't. I'm not loud or anything, like my brother.' You said with a little shrug. I still didn't say anything, and hid my smile when you looked up at me. 'I guess not.' I said, and once again tried to leave. Not because I didn't want to be around you. On the contrary, I wanted to be around you constantly. But those feelings were strange for me._

_My all powerful mind couldn't beat those feelings however, they still can't. Not to say that my mind doesn't want you there…I…guess I can't say it right. I apologize…_

_Well it didn't take me long to find out you and that one called Devlin were dating. I felt angry, jealous, and betrayed. Though I knew I had no claim to you…I felt like you belonged with me, not him. He was so shallow…but I kept my mouth shut._

_We became friends quickly. I longed to be with you, you longed for someone to listen…I loved listening to you. I know I didn't say much, but I guess if you minded you would have stopped coming to me to bear out your heart. I still don't know why you never talked that way with your brother. But I'm not complaining._

_You continued seeing him, sometimes I would tell you it would be best to leave him before you got attached, not because I wanted you for myself. I mean I did, but that wasn't why I told you to. I just didn't want you to be hurt, I knew him…I knew what he'd do._

_Then it happened, Duke ended up moving on, leaving you devastated in his wake. I was right there to sweep you up. I recall that day clearly…when you came running to my office. Tears were streaming down your face and you fell on the floor nearly as soon as you got in. 'Seto!' You called to me, your voice constricting. 'You were right!' I just slowly stood up and walked over to you. I wrapped my arms around you and picked you up. You didn't even seem to notice as I carried you to the couch._

_I couldn't help but blush then, especially when I felt you trembling against me, your tears overcoming your body. I sat down and put you on my lap. I spoke words of comfort to you, trying my best at least. You know well enough that comfort isn't something I'm good at. You confessed to me just what happened. Just how he walked up with another girl on his arm, saying you had gotten old and boring. That he was angry that you never let him as you so eloquently put 'invade my special area.'_

_I was so happy to know you had come to me, not to any one else…'I just thought of the safest place I could be…' You said to me through your tears. 'that was here.' You finished. I smiled and held you closer. I was your first choice._

_You kept talking, though I'll admit I was a bit distracted. Your smell was intoxicating, your skin soft and supple...your pain…heartbreaking…I felt like catching him and tormenting him until he apologized and begged for your forgiveness. I didn't let you know how angry I was…I didn't want you to regret coming to me for comfort. I could barely hold in my anger though…How any one could pass you up…I don't know…I could never. Even then I knew I wanted you forever._

_You fell asleep soon enough, my words eventually calming you to a good enough point of relaxation that you could rest. This was the first time you fell asleep in my arms, little did I know that there'd be plenty more to follow. I just looked down at you, sleeping peacefully in my arms, sitting gently on my lap with your head on my shoulder. Your cheeks were red and your eyes puffy, but you looked more innocent than ever. I didn't care about anything except holding you, not work, not dueling…nothing but you._

_I ended up falling asleep myself, and woke when you were trying to sneak off without waking me up. It was the next morning and the sun was shinning in the window. Kind of like our own new beginning…_

_I didn't see much of you for the next couple of weeks. I was worried, as we had started talking so much. I was afraid I had done something wrong that night, worried that you had been afraid that I tried to do something to you…I would never want to hurt you. Only bring you happiness. But soon enough I learned why I hadn't seen you around much any more. Thanks to Mokuba and his connections with your friends I found out you were in recession…your eyesight declining once more. It was like one blow after another for you wasn't it?_

_You had no money…you were afraid. I wanted to make it all go away. I offered to pay, you turned me down. You were adamant about not taking any money from me, when we both knew that I was the only one who could afford to help out. I refused to take no for an answer however. I got more stern then I really wanted, but…I couldn't let you lose something so dear to you. I'd pay for that operation a hundred times if it meant keeping your eyes safe. I love your eyes…_

_Eventually you relented, but only on the condition that you could pay me back. But I never expected any money in return…I didn't care about the money. Only you…Little did I know you started working specifically so you could give me back the 3 million. Once again I started seeing little of you, and when we would talk you always sounded so tired. After a bit more research I found your job._

_You are terribly above scrubbing floors Serenity. I got you fired, on purpose might I add, so you could come work for me. Since you were bent on paying me back I was at least going to make it comfortable for you._

_That was the start of our romantic relationship…It didn't take long either…we were together all the time, it was bound to happen. Though I will admit, I didn't exactly imagine for you to be the one to kiss me first. For so long I had been imagining how I'd sweep you off your feet for our first kiss, but don't think I didn't enjoy that kiss. So soft, and innocent. I was so stunned I didn't do anything, just looked at you shocked. You looked embarrassed, like you were about to run away, as you tried I reached out for you._

_I pulled you close to me and kissed you with all the passion I could muster…I had finally received what I'd been waiting for…having you return those feelings that I've held for so long._

_We kept it a secret for months. I can't count the times I helped you sneak out so your brother wouldn't find out about us. I loved every time you would lightly fall into my arms from the window….the feeling of your hand in mine as we ran to my car. The shushes you gave me when your brother would call to check on you while you were with me, thinking I was someone else._

_It was so exciting…sneaking around like that…wondering how to get around one corner to another without being seen…helping you come up with stories to hide our relationship. But of course, it was bound to be revealed…_

_Your brother started to get suspicious. We started getting lazy. It had been over a year, and no one had found out. We figured we could relax a bit…we started getting sloppy, and he over heard your plans with me…When you told him something different he got angry, you got angry, and blurted it out. I didn't mind, I was glad he found out, your friends all had to know eventually. I am just sorry I couldn't have been there beside you when it happened._

_I wanted you to know that I would always support you, but even though I wasn't there you had the strength, something I like to think you got from me, to stand up for us. It didn't stop him from being furious, forbidding you to see me. Of course, I was the one you ran to right away. You told me everything that had happened, and I promised you it would be alright._

_We continued sneaking around, but you started feeling guilty. You couldn't stand lying to your brother, and I didn't want to make you. You were in a hard spot, and I didn't want to pressure you…you wanted to please your family, and be with me. Seeing your struggle urged me to make your pains go away. I went to your brother…_

_It sickened me…begging him like I did, trying to show him I was worthy of you. But you were worth it. And even though I didn't believe I was worthy of someone as perfect as you, I had to convince your brother that I was. I had to have his permission, for I couldn't bare to see you suffer another day as you were torn between the two of us._

_I made promise after promise, he didn't buy any of them. His hatred for me blinded him of my love for you. It wasn't till you got sick that he believed me, and gave me permission to be with you. When your stress finally over came you and you collapsed…my heart stopped and I thought I was losing you…I thought I would die of devastation._

_But you made it through…you are so strong…Seeing my reaction I guess your brother realized how much you really meant to me, and how our fighting was affecting you…I nearly hugged him. I was so happy._

_Now came our times of open bliss. The times you would come to my house…we would just sit and read, enjoy each others company. Or when you would have a long day and fall asleep leaning against me on the couch. Or when I had a hard day and you would calm me down with your gentle massages…_

_When it would be late at night and you would fall asleep on my bed, waiting for me to stop working. You are always so patient with me. That is one of my favorite qualities of yours. Your unending patience with everyone around you. That is why that I know without a doubt you were the one made for me. No one else could deal with my nature._

_Of course I can't forget about our dueling lessons. I have to admit it, I haven't met any one so…inept at dueling before. But it's cute. And you got it eventually. Even trounced your brother for me. No one knew you could duel like that except for me. And I'll never forget the look on all of your friends faces when they saw you play your winning card. I was very proud of you that day, especially knowing it was my blue eyes that did it. I knew I wouldn't regret giving you one. I can do without if it shows to you how much you mean to me._

_My love…there are so many times I can recall that bring me joy I never thought I would be able to experience, but you have showed me that this world has so much joy to bring. I know I have a lot to learn about friendship and joy, but with you at my side I know I can accomplish anything. Which brings me to the entire point of me writing this…_

_I want to be there with you every day Serenity. I want to show you that I can be the one you will spend your life with. This was the best way I could express that to you but…before you continue on reading I want you to get something…It's in…"_

Serenity's eyes drifted from the page and over to the dresser. Confused, her big green eyes scanned the top of it, but nothing was there. She slipped across the room, her soft pink robe floating lightly as she did so. She had spent the night at his mansion, as she did every Friday, and expected to wake to the face of her loving boyfriend. Instead she was alone in a cold bed. When going to investigate she had found the letter on his desk nearby.

She walked to the dresser and pulled open one of the drawers, this one full of her clothes, some she had left behind in case she needed to change for one reason or another. She wasn't living there. She held the letter in one hand and rummaged through the drawers with the other, soon enough her hand hit something she hadn't expected to be there. It was a small square box and her curiosity grew. Before opening it she sat on the bed again and continued reading, the box in one hand, and the papers in the other.

_"…It took me far too long to get the courage to buy that little box my love. For so long I was afraid of so many things. Your rejection being the highest on the list. That I hadn't yet proven myself enough to you. But writing this has helped me realize that I have…that I already know your answer."_

Serenity's heart was pounding in her chest. Her eyes wanted to dart ahead, but as she turned the page she realized that was it. She looked puzzled once more and then lightly put the papers next to her on the bed. She held the small box in her hands and opened it, but it was empty. She stood up, surprised that nothing was in there, and she turned around to go towards the door and find him, but he was standing in the doorway. "Seto…" She whispered softly.

Tears were beginning to cloud her vision, and he didn't say anything. So she ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He caught her easily, and held her close to him. "I love you." He told her softly, kissing her cheek. Serenity was giggling and crying at the same time.

"I love you too…" She whispered, sniffling a little. Lightly he let her down and then got down on one knee, the ring in his hand.

"Was I right?" He asked her, instead of the typical words a woman would expect when being proposed to. But Serenity had been used to nothing being normal around him by now. She nodded a little, unable to speak. He lightly grabbed her hand and landed the iceberg that was her engagement ring. A large enough diamond that any other girl would kill to have their boyfriends get for them. She didn't even bother to look at it. It didn't matter.

Instead she kissed him as he stood up once more, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly to keep him near. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her close. A raven haired boy stuck his head through the door opening and opened his mouth. "Hey guys did-?" He didn't have a chance to finish as Kaiba kicked the door behind them closed, not interrupting the kiss at all.


End file.
